


Video: Something that I Want

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [12]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Fun, Love, Romance, Ship Tease, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321





	Video: Something that I Want

* * *

 

Aerrow and Piper have a chat about their desires.

While talking, they realize their wish to be together is much more important than any trivial desires they might have, like crystals or living life with lots of adrenaline.


End file.
